sarpe
by Queenofcrack97
Summary: IDK it's kinda when you find out your dad is one of THE BEST potion master's in the world! REVIEW!


Sarpe

HI I'm queen of crack this is my first Hermione and Severus story I was reading something and it just popped in my head and boom Sarpe is born now please go easy on me….not the best writer. This story will begin in Ivan's P.O.V and will switch back and forth between all of the main characters.

Ivan's P.O.V

So I'm Ivan Sarpe Granger. I know, I know Hermione Granger got pregnant and without a father to marry! Yeah thing is I look nothing like my momma. I have black hair, black eyes and very pale vampire-ish skin. From what I know about my papa from my momma is that I look just like him just without a crooked nose, when my mom told me that I nearly busted a nut as did she. Before I get too into detail with me let me tell you of my one of a kind mom.

As you know my mom's name is Hermione Jane Granger, the brightest witch of her time. She along with my two uncles, Harry James Potter and Ronald Bilious Weasly, killed he-who-must-not-be-named, otherwise known as Voldemort, which has plenty of humor itself I mean it's just begging to be made fun of! Anyway they killed him in winter I think about a week after I was born. My mom isn't as high strong as she was in school, Hogwarts its name was I think, she still loves books and she's a potions mistress. But she's Romanian and very few people know that hence my name Ivan means God is gracious. My mom she's very free of herself now, my uncles think it has something to do with me. She works for everyone in need of potions and remedy's she works both in the muggle world and wizarding world so we are loaded and I have everything I could ask for like video games and books and I mean very rare very high end books. My mom is very close with the Malfoy's see Lucius Malfoy fell ill when I was five and that was about six years ago. Draco Malfoy asked personally for my mom to help him, she did after he begged for forgiveness for twelve minutes strait. Turns out Lucius had a muggle disease called leukemia my mom made a potion and boom he's all better ever since then my mom has been best friends with the Malfoy's and me of course. Narcissa just loves me she's like another grandmother and I have three.

Now to talk about me of course! You know my name already. I like coke! My mom says I'm a caffeine addict because I can drink twelve can of coke in one sitting and she laughs every time I do it. I'm eleven years old and I go to Muggle School. Its kinda weird cuz' they all act differently than my cousin's Rose, Hugo, James and Albus.

James and Albus are twins of harry and Ginny potter and they are my god-brothers aswell, they are like Fred and George Weasly who were and still are pranksters. Their mom gets mad when they set rats all over her kitchen. They look exactly like their father but Albus has Aunt Ginny's eyes. They have a younger sibling named Lilly and she looks like her mom but with her dad's eyes.

Rose and Hugo are the children of lavender and Ron Weasly sadly Lavender died last year cause she had a very rare disease nobody could cure uncle Ron was heartbroken by this he really did love her. Hugo and rose are also twins and look exactly the same with red hair and blue eyes.

I have one more friend named Gina. She's the daughter of Draco and Luna Malfoy. She's the same age as me but a week or two younger. Draco and Luna were together since there sixth year at Hogwarts that's why she was in the dungeon at Malfoy manner during the war it was to protect her. Gina, she looks just like her mom with blonde almost white hair and Draco's silver eyes. She's an only child so far of them both.

James, Albus, Rose, Hugo, Gina and I are all the same age. And we are a pretty weird group.

Well that's all for now!

It was the 4th of august and I, my mom and all my friends were at the burrow for Lilly's tenth birthday. When we heard a pop and out comes Aunty Minerva. And all us kids go running to her, hugging her.

"Now, now little munchkins I bring a special gift for Lilly and a letter for everyone else" she said her eyes lighting us like Grandpa Dumbledore when he's wigging out about something.

Lilly got a few quittich(?) books, to which she began reading.

My mom, uncles and Aunties all looked very excited then it clicked the letter to Hogwarts. YES!

We sat down in a circle, me, Gina, James, Albus, Rose, and Hugo last that's when Aunty Minerva handed us our letters. Gina, she was so excited that she leaped at me and hugged me I hugged her back of course but I saw Uncle Draco giving me the evil eye. Soon all of us kids were in a dong pile.

SO here it is, September first, the day we leave for school. Damn, my nose and eyebrow still hurt!

"Hurry up brat! You don't want to miss the train do you?" my mother said from infront of me.

"But mom I don't see the train!" I yelled exasperated she stopped so suddenly that I ran into her, as she turned to the right to stare at the brick wall. Suddenly I was pulled into it and was amazed I looked at my mom and she had the wickedest smile I've ever seen on her face. I've never seen my mom so happy. We still had a good twenty minutes before the train left and no doubt that mom was being herself, her very early self.

"Mom why are we here so early?" I asked her while she was sitting down on the bench.

"Come here and sit with me, baiat (1)" she said with a sad smile. Uh, oh she spoke Romanian it must be something important.

"What is it maica (2)?" I asked confused and to this she took something out of her pocket. It was a small object I could tell with an old cloth rapped around it. I wonder what it is.

My mom gave me the cloth covered object and looked at me expectantly, slowly ever so slowly I unwrapped the object and it revealed a very beautiful object. It was a necklace that looked so old it could turn to dust. The necklace had a very shiny emerald in the middle of it and the necklace itself was silver.

"Maica what is this?' I asked. She replied in a very sad voice "it was your father's it was passed down generations to generations in his family." Taking out a picture she handed to me and there on the platform of Hogwarts express I saw my dad.

He had a slightly crooked nose, which I'm thank full that I didn't inherit that and I have my mom's nose instead, pale skin, dark almost black eyes, and black hair.

My mom was in the picture aswell she looked very happy and was hugging my dad like no tomorrow, she couldn't have been more than eighteen years old in this picture. My dad had a small smile on his face and was hugging my mom back…and oh yeah the picture was moving they were hugging and kissing each other like a very normal couple in the background I could see aunt Ginny and uncle harry shaking their heads in amusement.

"That's dad? Well at least I didn't inherit his nose! But why show this to me now? Where is he? When do I meet him mom?" I asked all in one breathe. My mom laughed at the nose comment and then calmly explained to me what had happened.

"Well, Ivan your tetea (3) didn't know I was pregnant with you and left to go help in the war. I was the one that found him in the shack; mind you this was after I had given birth to you and was still a little bit hormonal, he was bitten by the dark lord pet snake nagini. He was in the hospital for a year, and wasn't able to regain consciousness until six months into his stay at the hospital. And this was after I had to take some of the poison from his blood to make a potion for him." She looked like she was gonna hurl so I stepped back slightly so that I was out of the danger zone…what I couldn't let Gina see me all covered in hurl! Besides I couldn't let ANYONE see me like that.

"Your father remembered that I was the one who left him to go help your uncles and was so very mad at me that it took us years to talk a hello to each other. We decided that it was better to remain friends after all of that I was too scared to tell him that you were his son." By the end of her rant she was almost crying and I understood she was scared to tell dad, too scared to tell him he had a son, too scared that she would ruin their friendship. I hugged my mom after that conclusion.

"It's okay mom I understand your reasons" I said into her bust.

"My dulce-ca-mierea-baiat! (4, I think that's how you do it idk) you're always so mature for your age" she said smiling and kissing me on the forehead.

"Sweetheart, your other questions, I have the answers I showed this to you know because you'll see him at school and he'll have questions for you and answer them all and when you get into the great hall look at the professors table and you'll see someone special. Now items check" she said. That means the subject is dropped and I put on the necklace. And the item's check began.

"Hogsmeed (?) Clothes?"

"Check"

"Books for every occasion?"

"Check"

"Cleanser?"

"Check"

"Guitar?"

"Check"

"Four cases of pop?"

"Oh double check"

"Alright them my sweetie now go get on the train I love you" my mom said kissing my cheek and I returned it and then said I love and went to find a compartment. My guitar case safely on my back ipod and about ten cans of coke in it.

It was ten minutes later when everyone came on and twenty minutes after that the train left.

Gina was tired so she laid her head on my lap and used it as a pillow while everyone else just teased me. When it got too annoying I took out my ipod and headphones and drowned them out. I love my mom; she charmed my ipod to never die!

We finally arrived at school and on the platform I grabbed my guitar and situated it so it was on my shoulder cause Gina wouldn't wake up for the life of anything! And I had to take care of her. Her dads said so and trust me to do not want an angry Draco Malfoy! So with my guitar and Gina on my back I walked to the half giant named Hagrid that mom was talking about with everyone else behind me.

"You're Hagrid right?' I asked staring up at the tall man.

"Ye' right bout' that young one, now who are ye'?" he asked getting down on one knee.

"I'M James potter and this is my little brother Albus Potter" James said "we are the sons of Ginny and harry potter pleasure to me you sir!" and the end they said it together…my lord their annoying but hey their my friends can't change your friends now can you?

"I'm Rose and this is my brother Hugo we are the son and daughter of Ron Weasly" Rose said.

"This is Gina Malfoy, daughter of Draco and Luna Malfoy" I said looking to Gina and very tiny smile on my face.

"And ye' are?" hagrid asked.

"I'm Ivan Sarpe Granger, Daughter of Hermione Jane Granger sir and it is very nice to meet you my mom told me all about you" I said hagrid looked shocked and it was slightly funny.

"Ivan please stop moving" Gina said now awake

"You were fake sleeping weren't you?" I asked to this she nodded and I sent her a small glare.

"What I didn't want to walk okay besides I like it when you carry me Sarpe" Gina was the only person, other than my mom to call me Sarpe.

After we got on the boats Hagrid showed to the Grate hall doors mind you Gina still on my back. I don't mind she's not that heavy actually but she did hop down when Aunty Minerva came to talk to all us first years. When finally "OH MY GOD IVAN HAS PERCINGS!" that would be Hugo being his father's son. And it caused everyone to look at me, now I don't blush that often and this was one of those rare moments that I would. So I gave Hugo his favorite glare, to which he shivered and almost peed himself, and talked to Gina ignoring all the stares.

"Ivan, why did your mom let you get piercings?" Gina asked.

"oh I've been wanting them for a while now, mom said that when I get my letter to Hogwarts that I could get them…and she knows a guy in the muggle world" I said bored.

"Oh well I like them!" she said looking trait into my eyes. I almost blushed.

The doors to the great hall opened and Gina grabbed my arm…not that I minded one bit.

As we were walking I remembered something my mom said

"When you get to the great hall look towards the professors table and there you will see someone special"

And so I looked from left to right and there right two seats away from my my dad sat my mom smiling at me proudly and I had a huge grin on my face. My mom is here why wouldn't I be happy?

I looked to my dad and he looked bored, like he didn't want to be there. He looked hurt though…wait he was still in love with my mom! That had to be it he would look at her every few seconds thinking she wouldn't notice and she did but chose not to say anything.

All the first years stood in the front to be sorted, the first name up.

"Weasly, Hugo" Hugo got up, tripping once, sitting down on the stool, and before the hat even touched his head it said "UG you reek of Gryffindor!" and so Hugo went to the Gryffindor.

"Weasly, Rose" at this I could swear I heard my dad groan.

After a few seconds thee hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Potter, James" James got sorted into Gryffindor as well he high fived Hugo and rose as he sat down next to Teddy Lupin.

Albus was called next and was also placed in Gryffindor. Now all that was left was me and Gina.

"Malfoy, Gina" stares went to Gina cause she was a **female** Malfoy and that was very rare. I sent a small smile to her and whispered a soft "you can do it" to her. She hugged me and then went to the stool.

"hmm, smart, cunning, oh what's this?...don't worry dear girl I won't tell ANYONE that"

"Now for your house…SLYTHERIN!" Gina went to the applauding table blushing and I twitched when I saw any guys sitting to close to her.

I was next so I took a deep breath and looked to my mom, she mimed chugging a coke. So I did, I took out a coke from my guitar bag and chugged it in under 20 seconds. I felt better after that.

"Granger, Sarpe Ivan" I went and sat on the stool my father's pendent shining brightly from all the lights. The hat was placed on me. And said "Hmm tricky you are like both your parents cunning like your father and brave like your mother but where to put you?" I felt a push in my mind and said Slytherin in my mind I don't like Gryffindor colors.

"SLYTHERIN!" I smiled and looked at my mom she smiled and clapped along with Gina who sat at the edge of the table, but when she saw me coming she ran to me and hugged me I almost fell. But i didn't and hugged her back and leading her back to our table. Once we sat I looked at my dad and saw his shocked face looking back between me and my mom

He looked at my necklace and I saw his face change from shock to recognition and almost gasped in shock at that. He now knew I was his son. And I'm glad for that but I know now that everything will change.

Grandpa Dumbledore stood up and announced the new teacher and the only new teacher there was, was my mom.

"I would like to welcome miss Hermione Granger to our school once again. She will be teaching muggle studies, which is required for **everyone."**

As I ate dinner I took a coke out and placed it next to my plate and took one for Gina who liked the fizzy tasting muggle drink. I looked to my mom asking if she wanted one too and she nodded to me and as I got up to bring her, her drink I saw my dad and I waved to him. He looked shocked.

After dinner we all went to bed. Even I didn't know what tomorrow held but my mom said that going with the flow of things just makes some things easier.

(1) baiat- I think it means son in Romanian sorry if it's not correct

(2) maica- means mother in Romanian.

(3) tetea- means dad in Romanian  
(4) dulce-ca-mierea-baiat- means my sweet son in Romanian

**Well that's it everyone goodnight imma go play harvest moon now. Tell me what you think! Please!**


End file.
